


Lucario and the Night of the Ninetales

by YaoiGodess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Slashy, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, whip cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when a Lucario has to spend a rainy night with twin Ninetales'? Read and find out! Ninetales/Lucario/Ninetales(M/M/M). Rated for sex, alcohol, cursing, and boys' love. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucario and the Night of the Ninetales

Rain kept on pouring down on the forest as sounds of thunder echoed throughout the place. Lightning illuminated the skies as the winds howled loudly. Every last Pokemon in the forest was able to find some shelter from the rain. All except a very unlucky Lucario. His name is Luke. He is a traveling, wild Lucario who has no master. He has been in the mountains all day long. The only reason he was there is so he can improve on his skills. He thinks that his skills need more work than expected. That jackal was far too busy training in the mountains to check the weather. He was too concern with his skills than to check on such minor things. And look what it has gotten him into.

Luke ran through the forest as he tried to get out of the rain. He searched everywhere in the forest to find shelter, but luck wasn't on his side.

Damn it! He thought. Where am I suppose to go? There is no way out of this rain. Wait, what's that?

He noticed a bright light in the distance. He quickly went towards the light with great speed.

Maybe someone there can help. The soaked wet Lucario thought as he ran through the forest, following the direction from which the light came from.

Luke finally skidded to a halt as he came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a Japanese traditional house. There was a garden at the front and a big koi fish pond from the side of the house where tall bamboo grow. There is light inside the house. A sign that someone lives here.

Looks like someone's home. The jackal thought as he walked up the steps and knocked on the wooden screen door. I guess I can stay here for the night.

"Hello?" He said as he continued to knock on the door. "Is someone there? I need a place to stay for the night til the rain clears up. I got no place to go. Hello?"

The door was suddenly opened by two Ninetales'. One is wearing a red velvet ribbon. The other is wearing a sea blue ribbon. The only thing that makes the ribbons wrapped around their necks the same was the pretty, colorful flowers and the shiny, golden bells.

"Hi, I'm Chiwabara." The Ninetales with the red velvet ribbon said in an effeminate male voice.

(Note: "Chi wa bara" is Japanese for blood rose.)

"And I'm Heisui." The Ninetales with the sea blue ribbon said. He sounded and act effeminate just like his brother.

(Note: "Heisui" is Japanese for calm water.)

"We're twins!" The two effeminate male Ninetales' said in unison, laughing while they cover their mouths with paper fans that matched the color of their ribbons.

What the hell have I gotten myself into? Luke thought when he heard a loud clap of thunder in the distance. Well, either I stay with these two freaks or risk sleeping in this storm?

"What is your name, sempai?" Heisui asked as he wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders. "I've never seen you around here in the forest before. Have you, brother?"

"No", Chiwabara said, "I don't think so, brother. In fact, I don't think he's from around here."

"My name is Luke." Luke the Lucario explained. "I travel a lot and have been to places. I just came from the mountains. You guys think you can let me stay here for the night? I got no place to go, and I'm getting wet and cold."

The twin Ninetales' whispered to each other than looked at the jackal, giggled, and whispered among themselves again.

Aw, man! Luke thought. What have I gotten myself into?

"Oh, you poor thing!" Chiwabara exclaimed as he hugged the jackal, causing him to blush. "Of course you can spend the night with us. There's plenty of room for three. Right, brother?"

"Yes, indeed, brother." Heisui nodded in agreement. "Besides, he''ll get a nasty cold if he stays in the rain too long."

"Let's take him inside and give him a nice warm bath!" The twins said in unison as they pulled Luke inside the house and quickly closed the wooden screen door.

XXXX

The twins took Luke to their Japanese traditional bathroom. They have him sit on a wooden stool so they can washed him before putting him in the tub which is filled with warm water. Heisui is scrubbing some soap all over Luke's body. While Chiwabara is doing the rinsing by pouring some water from a wooden bucket on Luke with a wooden spoon label.

"So, how long have you two live here?" Luke asked. "Don't you two have a master?"

"No, not really." Heisui said. "But there was this old lady that took us in when we were little Vulpix. She was so good to us. Gave us food and a warm bed. Took very good care of us. She's like the mother we never knew we had."

"Well, where is she now?" The jackal asked. "Is she on some kind of trip?"

"She's dead, Luke-sama." Chiwabara explained. "Died of old age."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"Don't you have a master, Luke-sama?" Heisui asked as he hugged the jackal.

"No", Luke said, "I never have one. And I like it that way."

"Why not? Don't you want someone to take care of you?"

"I am cable of taking care of myself."

"Now, now, brother." Chiwabara said to his twin. "Let's not bother him. He is our guest."

"OK..." Heisui said in a pouting mood as he went back to the scrubbing.

"So, how come no one has inherit the house from your mistress yet?" Luke asked, puzzled by the fact that there are no humans in this household.

"She never have a family." Chiwabara explained as he stopped rinsing, becoming a little sad. "Nor did she have any friends. She was just a lonely woman. She has lived in this forest all her life. Only the Pokemon around her was the only thing that kept her company. She enjoys nature a lot. She was a good woman. But still, I sometimes do feel sorry for her. No one deserves to be alone."

"But she has us, brother." Heisui said as he went up to his twin and rubbed his nose against the side of his twin's face lovingly in order to cheer him up. "We were always there for her. Always made her smile. Always made her laugh. She loves spending time with us. And she was very happy."

Chiwabara smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right, brother. At least we made the last days of her life meaningful."

Heisui rubbed his nose against his twin's as he cuddled next to him with affection. Chiwabara hugged his twin as he kissed his forehead.

Man, these two have it rough. Luke thought as he stared at them with empathy. Must be lonely out here in the woods for them.

"I love you, brother." Heisui said as he wrapped his arms around his twin's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you, brother." Chiwabara said as he wrapped his arms around his twin's waist and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

Oh, my god! Luke thought as he stared at the kissing Ninetales's in shock. What the fuck are they doing? Are they crazy? That's fucking incest!

Heisui kissed back as he grind his hips against his twin's. Chiwabara did the same thing as his tongue demand for entrance to his twin's mouth. Heisui happily obey, and now his tongue is wrestling with his twin's. Both of them moaned softly through their kissing as they grind each other faster and faster. During their make-out ritual, both of their members became hard as they extend from their sheaths.

This is so wrong on so many levels. Luke thought as he stared at the twins, feeling both horny and lusty. But it's so damn hot to watch!

He noticed his own member growing very hard as it extend from his sheath.

"Ah, fuck!" He cursed under his breath.

The twin Ninetales' were startled by his cursing and looked at him to see what's wrong. Both of them blushed a bright red when they saw the jackal's erection.

"Aw, look, brother!" Heisui purred as he nuzzled against his twin's neck. "Luke-sama is getting hard, too. We're having all this fun and he's being left out."

"Let's go fix that, brother." Chiwabara said in a seductive tone as he gently pushed his twin aside and crawled towards the jackal in a very sexy way.

"No, it's OK!" Luke said in a panic as he tried to hide his swollen length. "I'm fine! Really! You don't have to-"

Chiwabara cut the jackal off with a tender, loving kiss. He then reached down and grab hold of the jackal's member as he began to pump it up and down. Luke gasped through the kiss and softly moaned by every stroke. Heisui nudged his twin with his paws a bit to tell him that he wants a turn. Chiwabara understood and broke the kiss off as he went down to suck on Luke's member. Heisui hungerliy kissed the jackal, his tongue demanding for entrance. Luke let it in as his own tongue wrestle with it.

I was wrong. Luke thought. This is way hotter!

The twin Ninetales' took turns sucking and stroking Luke's hard, swollen member as they kissed each other, jacking themselves off. One of them would suck and stroke the member while the other tenderly sucked on each ball. Luke moaned louder and louder as he grew closer to his climax.

"Guys... guys..." He panted through lustful moans and groans. "...I'm gonna cum... keep it up... it feels great... oh... I'm almost there... ah..."

With one loud moan, the jackal held his head back as he cum on both Chiwabara's and Heisui's faces. It wasn't so long that both the twins cum on the tile floor, making a huge messy puddle of both their cum.

"Brother", Heisui whined, "I'm all sticky and dirty."

"So am I, brother." Chiwabara said as he wiped the cum off his face. "Thanks to Luke-sama."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Luke said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I couldn't control myself."

"You know what that means, brother." Chiwabara said as he winked at his twin.

"Of course I do, brother." Heisui said as he winked back.

"What?" Luke asked with a confused look on his face.

"We get to take a bath with Luke-sama!" The twins said in unison as they hugged the jackal.

Maybe it's my lucky day after all. Luke thought as he smiled.

All three of them stepped into the tub as they begin their bath. They washed each others bodies as they got the cum off their fur. As soon as they were finished with their bath, they went back to where they left off. They kissed each other with an endless passion as they explore each others bodies. They all moaned and groaned in pure ecstacy and lust. Two of them would be on top of the other, taking turns sucking his swollen length and kissing him. Chiwabara and Heisui would be on Luke. Heisui and Luke would be on Chiwabara. And now, both Luke and Chiwabara are on Heisui.

"...inside me..." Heisui pleaded. "...want ...Luke-sama in me... now..."

"Hey, Chiwabara, you don't mind if I do this?" Luke asked.

"Not at all." Chiwabara said as he sit back and smiled. "I'll just watch and wait for my turn."

"Do you guys have any lube?"

"Here's some."

Chiwabara handed the jackal a bottle of lube from the corner. Luke took his time to prepare himself and Heisui. He laid down in the water of the tub so Heisui will climb up on top of him.

"You're ready, Heisui?" He asked the nine-tailed fox.

"Umm... yes." Heisui nervously said as he lowered himself onto Luke.

He screamed at first when Luke was completely inside him. But then nodded to him to begin when he is fully adjusted. Luke thurst in and out of Heisui as he quicken his pace. He kept on hitting Heisui's "sweet spot" with every powerful thurst, causing the Ninetales to moaned loudly in blissful pleasure. Chiwabara licked his lips as he jack himself off, watching his twin have all the fun. Luke and Heisui moaned louder and louder as they grew closer and closer to their climax. Heisui jerked back violently as he screamed with ecstacy, cumming right on Luke's waist and chest.

"Fuck!" Luke cursed under his breath as he too came.

The jackal laid back down in the water as he tried to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was worn out from that orgasm. Heisui pulled himself off of the jackal, cum dripping from his entrance. Chiwabara then start to cum all over himself at the sight of it. His face was completely covered in his own cum, but he licked it up as he savor the taste of himself. It caused his soften member to grow hard again. Really hard.

"Brother, I think our guest has worked himself an appetite." Chiwabara said as he took Luke in his arms and cuddled with him. "Would you be a dear and prepare dinner for us three? I'll be in there to help as soon as I'm done with him."

"Sure thing, brother." Heisui said as he cleaned himself for the second time.

He went over to give his twin a tender kiss before he got out of the tub, dried himself off, and put on a sea blue robe that have patterns of ocean waves. He then left the bathroom as he closed the paper screen door behind him. Now it was just Luke and Chiwabara, alone in the tub together.

"How did you enjoy your stay so far?" Chiwabara said as he snuggle next to the jackal, feeling around his chest with his paw. "Was it wonderful?"

"You bet it was!" Luke said as he wrapped an arm around the nine-tailed fox for a hug. "I never have this much fun in a long while."

"Well, it's going to get a lot more better than that." Chiwabara said in a seductive tone as he pulled the jackal into a deep, hot kiss.

Luke's tongue demand for entrance til Chiwabara finally obeyed. Their tongues wrestle with each other as they moaned softly, their members growing harder and harder by every second. The kiss broke up when the need for oxygen came in.

"I believe it's my turn, Luke-sama." Chiwabara purred as he laid down in the water and spread his legs apart.

Luke took the bottle of lube as he quickly prepared himself and the Ninetales. He sat between his legs as he positioned himself. Chiwabara wrapped his arms around the jackal's neck as he closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. Luke entered the nine-tailed fox with one powerful thurst, causing both of them to moaned loudly. When the Ninetails was fully adjusted, Luke pumped in and out of him as he keep hitting his "sweet spot".

"Ah... oh... oh... oh, yes... yes.. yes..." Chiwabara panted through ecstactic moans and groans as he bit his lip. "...that feels good... ah... ah... faster... harder... please..."

"Dawn, Chiwabara, you're so tight!" Luke exclaimed as he thurst in and out of the nine-tailed fox as hard as he can with greater speed. "You're tighter than your brother!"

The jackal reach one paw down and started jerking the Ninetales off in time with his thursts. Chiwabara screamed loudly as he cum on both his and Luke's stomachs. The nine-tailed fox's walls tighten around Luke's member, causing him to came as well. He pulled himself out of him as he lay next to him to rest. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"Well, that was fun." Chiwabara said as he cleaned himself up again to get the cum off of his beautiful fur. "No wonder Heisui enjoyed it so much. Speaking of that, I better go and help him with dinner. You just get your pretty self clean up. We can't have a dirty, little Lucario eat at our dining table now can we?"

He kissed the jackal on the cheek as he rubbed his nose against his with affection. Then he got out of the tub to dry himself off. He put on a red velvet robe that had sewn pictures of blood-colored roses on it as he left the room.

I wonder what's for dinner. Luke thought as he cleaned himself up for the second time. Must be something good.

Oh, but not as good as dessert, which he'll find out after dinner...

XXXX

Luke came out of the bathroom, wearing a gray guest robe, when the twin Ninetales' showed up.

"Dinner is ready, Luke-sama." Heisui said in a rather happy tone.

"And you're just in time for it, too." Chiwabara said with a devious smile.

"Come on!" The twins said in unison as they took Luke by the paws and dragged him down the hallway. "We don't want our supper to be cold!"

They take him to their traditional Japanese dining room. Chiwabara have the jackal sit at the table while Heisui closed the paper screen door. The dinner was fantastic! There was so much traditional Japanese food to feed an entire nation! The twins served Luke like they were his servants. They treat him like a king. The three of them have a good time together, telling jokes and drinking sake.

(Note: sake is a rice-based alcoholic beverage of Japanese origin.)

Dinner is now over and the table has been cleared of dirty dishes.

"Did you enjoy dinner, Luke-sama?" Chiwabara asked as he massage the jackal's shoulders.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Heisui asked in a seductive tone as he took off his robe.

"I don't think I can eat another bite." Luke said as he laughed, drunk from all that sake. "Although, that ain't such a bad idea. What's for dessert?"

"He is, Luke-sama." Chiwabara whispered in the jackal's ear as he pointed to his twin, who is now laying on the table in a sexy way.

"What!" Luke shouted in fear and shock. "We're going to eat him!"

The twins couldn't help but laugh at the jackal's reaction. Luke blushed a bright red color. He is both embarrassed and confused at the same time.

"Oh, dear, I don't think he understands what's happening here, brother." Heisui said as he chuckled while covering his mouth with his paw.

"Well, I think we should show him, brother." Chiwabara said as he went on the table with his twin. "Action speaks louder than words."

He kissed his twin passionately as he begin rubbing his paw between his twin's legs. It caused Heisui's length to erect as it rise from its sheath. Luke just watched as he looked at them with eyes filled with lust, his own member growing hard. The kiss finally broke up as Heisui nodded at his twin, lay back on the table, and spread his legs apart. Chiwabara took a can of whip cream and spray it all over his twin's harden member. Luke licked his lips as he jack himself off, staring at the nine-tailed fox's swollen, whip cream-covered length. Chiwabara put the can aside as he came up to the jackal and whispered in his ear, "He's all yours, Luke-sama. Dig in."

Luke quickly took his robe off as he climb up on the table. He tensely licked all the whip cream off before he swirled his tongue around the head of the member. Heisui began to moaned as he held his head back. The jackal started bobbing his head up and down on the fox's length, tasting left over whip cream and pre-cum. "...Luke-sama..." Heisui panted through lustful moans and groans as he put a paw on the jackal's head. Chiwabara took his robe off as he watched his two lovers at work. His own member was starting to grow hard. He is holding a bottle of lube that was from the pocket of his robe. He walked up to the jackal's behind as he squirt some lube on his paw. Luke noticed this as he stopped sucking Heisui's length and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Showing you what you have been missing." Chiwabara said as he insert a finger in the jackal's entrance.

(Well, I don't know what else to call it.)

"Fuck!" Luke screamed as he began to moan and groan when the fox started to move his finger in and out of him.

Heisui pulled the jackal's head into a hot French kiss before he put it back on his member. Luke went back to sucking it as he started to enjoy his new treatment.

These two know how to have a good time. He thought. I'm glad I came here.

Chiwabara insert a second finger, now moving in and out of the jackal's entrance in a scissor motion. Luke's ecstactic moans were covered by the sucking of Heisui's swollen length.

"I think you're loose now, Luke-sama." Chiwabara said as he pulled his two fingers out of the jackal. "Time for the next step."

The Ninetales took hold of the Lucario's hips as he postioned himself. Then he thrust himself into him. When the jackal became fully adjusted, Chiwabara bucked himself in and out of him as he began to moan and groan with pure pleasure.

Oh, god, this is nice! Luke thought. I'm about to explode!

For the past few minutes, the twin Ninetales' kept on screaming in ecstacy as both them and the jackal grew closer to their biggest climax yet. "Brother... I'm close..." Heisui panted through moans and groans. "...me, too... brother... together..." That's all Chiwabara could say before his twin pulled him into their most passionate kiss that they ever had since they first made love to each other. This pulled Luke over the edge, causing him to cum all over the table and onto the tatami floor below. The jackal's walls grew very tight, causing Chiwabara to cum inside him. Watching his twin cum has made Heisui cum straight into the jackal's mouth.

All three of them laid on the floor as they panted deeply. None of them spoke a word do to their ecstactic high.

"That was amazing!" Heisui finally spoke. "It's a lot more fun than the first time."

"It was as fun as mine and Heisui's times of making love together." Chiwabara said, still high from the orgasm.

"Well, I'm glad you two are enjoying my company." Luke said as he wrapped an arm around Heisui, and another around Chiwabara. "How about we have another round in the bedroom?"

"We love to!" The twins said in unison as they hugged the jackal.

Luke smiled as he kiss each Ninetales on the forehead.

XXXX

The trio spent a restless night having a threesome in a Japanese traditional bedroom (the one where the twins' mistress use to sleep in before she died in a hospital). The twin Ninetales' would take turns sucking and fucking Luke. Luke would suck and fuck both Chiwabara and Heisui. He also would watch the twins do it to each other as he jack himself off. Their moans and groans echoed through the room until they finally came to their millionth climax. Luke and Heisui fell backwards on the bed in exhaustion as they breathe heavily. Chiwabara took the covers from the end of the bed and pulled them over on his two lovers and himself.

"I'm so happy that Luke-sama came to us, brother." Heisui said as he cuddled next to the jackal from the right.

"Me, too, brother." Chiwabara said as he cuddled next to the jackal from the left. "Too bad that he's leaving us in the morning."

"I think I already have a home." Luke said as he smiled, wrapping his arms around the Ninetales'. "My home sweet home is right here with you guys. You two don't mind, right?"

"Not at all!" The twins said in unison as they hugged him with joy. "We love you, Luke-sama!"

"And I love you both, too." Luke said as he kissing both twins before drifting to sleep with a smile.

It was the luckest day of Luke's life. He now has a place to call home. Thanks to his two lovers, the twin effeminate Ninetales'.

The End.


End file.
